


Never again (Evak)

by tommeraas



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, SKAM, bxb - Freeform, suicidal, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommeraas/pseuds/tommeraas
Summary: Trigger Warning. Might be triggering. Even is suicidal and ended up at a hospital where Isak visits him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING! I don't really mention suicide or such but it might still be triggering to some so if you're triggered easily don't read or read at your own risk!  
>  Hope you enjoy the story!

Isak ran out of the elevator and through the hallway. He kept running until he saw number 21 and stopped to catch his breathe. Without a warning he opened the door and almost fell into the room.

"Hi" he breathed out and made eye contact with Even who was laying down in the hospital bed. He gave Isak a sleepy smile and opened his mouth to say something when he got cut of by the doctor who were standing in front of the bed.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked and pulled down his glasses from his head before he looked down at his papers. "I'm afraid the visiting hours are over, unless you're family"

Isak shrugged. "I'm his boyfriend, that's close enough."

The doctor gave him a weird look before he walked out of the room, leaving Isak and Even in the room alone together.

Isak quickly made his way over to the bed and grabbed Even's hands in his. He stroked his thumb over them before he leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Never again" Isak whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Even's.

"Isak, I-" Even started.

"No" Isak cut him off. "You need to promise me"

Isak opened his eyes and met them with Even's green ones. He stared into them before he gently leaned in and connected their lips. Neither of them wanted to pull away and hear the conversation that were coming but both knew they couldn't run from it.

Even was the first one to pull away. He tried to not make any eye contact as he looked down at his hands.

"Talk to me, please" Isak begged. "I want to understand, I want to help you. I want to be the one who can help when you're having a hard time. I want to be there for you, whenever you need me... but then you need to talk to me"

Even looked back up at Isak with a sigh. "But you will never understand and I... I never mean to put you in these hard situations but there's nothing you can do to help. I'm so sorry, Isak, I truly am"

Isak shook his head and took a harder hold on Even's hands as tears filled his eyes. He tried his hardest to not let the tears fall as he looked at Even.

It was the second time he had ended up at the hospital and Isak hated it just as much as he did the first time. He hated seeing Even in pain and he hated seeing him in a bad place, but he never knew what he could do.

Isak spent a lot of time searching the internet for advice or talking to Magnus about it but he was afraid it didn't help since Even was back in the hospital. He felt like he couldn't help him and it made him feel like a failure.

"Even, I love you" Isak gulped. "And I... I need you. I can't lose you, my life would be meaningless without you. Seeing you here again breaks my heart. I just can't handle seeing you in so much pain and not being able to help you"

"But you are helping me" Even replied. "You are helping me so much by just being here, trust me. I didn't do this because of you, please don't blame yourself. I just... I'm sorry that I keep hurting you, I'm so sorry. I love you, Isak"

A tear ran down from Isak's cheek and Even put his head down on his chest. He held him close to him as Isak climbed into the bed beside him and grabbed Even's hospital clothes tightly.

In that moment he couldn't stop the tears and sobbed into Even's chest with Even's hands in his hair. He kept thinking about what if he there was a next time but it would be too late? What if he wouldn't see him again?

Even took Isak's face in his and pulled him closer to kiss his forehead. He wiped away his tears with his thumbs and stroked his thumbs over his cheeks gently, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. 

"Never again" Isak whispered. "Promise me"

Even let out a sigh. "I can't promise you... I... what if it happens again? We can never be sure because... because I don't trust myself and... and if I hurt you again I would never... never be able to... to forgive myself"

A tear ran down from his cheek and Isak cupped his cheeks in his hands before connecting their lips once again. It didn't last long before he pulled away and rested his head on Even's chest while taking his hand in his and holding it tightly. 

"Even, I love you" Isak said quietly. "I will always love you no matter what. I will never blame you for this... I'm just scared to lose you. What if it's too late the next time? What if your parents don't come home so fast? What if I'm not there? What if... I just can't lose you"

"I know" Even sniffed. "I don't want to lose you either but... I didn't think. I didn't think of anything else then to just... just get away from everything. You know that I'm in a bad state right now and I'm trying to just take it minute by minute but it's hard... Isak, it's so hard..."

Isak kissed Even's knuckles. "I know, but you're not alone. I'm here to help and you have so many other people also helping you, you are not alone. I promise you, I will always be here, just call or text me and I'll be there, like you always are for me"

He looked up at Even who had tears streaming down his face. He smiled slightly at Isak and Isak couldn't tell if he was sad or if it was tears of joy but either way he smiled back and held his hand tightly in his. 

"I promise" Even said and smiled even bigger. "I promise"

"Huh?" Isak gave him a confused look as Even pulled him closer to him.

"Never again" he replied before connecting their lips.


End file.
